


Himbo

by theirprofoundbond



Series: Hidden Things [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Silly, Wayward Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theirprofoundbond/pseuds/theirprofoundbond
Summary: [Hidden Thingsdeleted scene. Can be read as a standalone.]Claire texts Castiel to let him know that Dean is in a bit of trouble.
Series: Hidden Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072952
Kudos: 31





	Himbo

“Dean—” Claire’s mouth drops open and she stares at her phone in disbelief. “He just hung up on me!”

“Should we send Jack?” Kaia asks.

“He said he’d be pissed if we did. But I really don’t think he should be alone right now.”

“I don’t, either,” Kaia says. “Okay. Let’s just… figure this out.”

Five minutes later, all the girls and Jack are gathered in the living room. Claire is rapidly typing out a text as Kaia and Patience look over her shoulder. Alex lounges in a chair and Jack sits on the couch with his hands in his lap, waiting to see if he’ll be needed.

Claire slowly reads aloud as she types. “Hey Castiel, Dean is staying up at Jody’s cabin and he was accidentally exposed to a spell. He’s probably fine but we’re kinda worried so can you please go check on your boyfriend because he’s acting like an idiot.”

“Himbo,” Patience says. “Say he’s acting like a himbo.” Kaia snorts a laugh.

“What?” Claire makes a face. “No.”

“Dean’s a smart guy, so I hate to say it, but right now he qualifies,” Alex says. “Put it in.”

“Yeah, put it in,” Kaia says.

“Oh my god, fine,” Claire says. She changes it and reads the last part back. “...Please go check on your boyfriend because he’s acting like a himbo.” She looks up at everyone. “Send?”

The girls nod, and she hits send.

Jody pops her head into the room as she’s passing by, and observes the five of them scattered around the room. “What are you kids up to?” she asks.

There is silence.

“Nothing,” Claire says, shrugging a shoulder.

Jody raises her eyebrows. “Okay, have fun, then,” she says, leaving.

After a moment, Jack turns to the others, frowning. “What’s a himbo?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ❤️️
> 
> I love our Wayward ladies, and this silly little scene popped into my head so I had to write it. If you’re a fan of Claire/Kaia, I wrote a post-15x12 reunion for them [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733736) 😊
> 
> [You can find me on tumblr](https://theirprofoundbond.tumblr.com)—feel free to say hi anytime!


End file.
